


Harder

by these_thousand_words



Series: Thorin and Bilbo, All Is Well [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Consenting Adults, M/M, Oral Sex, Sensitive Thorin, Thilbo, bagginshield, self pleasuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/these_thousand_words/pseuds/these_thousand_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is ready, but Thorin is still afraid. (This is Bilbo's side of the story told in "Deeper")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

> This is Bilbo's version of the events from [Deeper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3612276).

Bilbo wanted Thorin to go deeper, wanted his lover to fill him up; but Thorin was holding back, and so Bilbo arched his back and clawed at his chest, willing him to thrust harder. A moan escaped the hobbit's lips, and Thorin eased back; but he did not pull all of the way out, and instead began moving from side to side, pressing himself into places that Bilbo had never felt him touch before and bringing forth another noise of pleasure.

Thorin stopped again and pulled nearly out, placing a hand on Bilbo’s chest.

"Did I hurt you?"

Bilbo opened his eyes and grabbed at his lover’s arms, trying wordlessly to tell him that he wanted him to keep going, to keep moving. But Thorin stayed still, and when Bilbo spoke it came out like a whispered plea.

"Harder…"

"No. I promised you I wouldn’t…"

"And I said I would tell you that I would tell you if you hurt me…"

Bilbo thrust his hips up and felt Thorin go in deeper than he had since their first time; the dwarf gasped, and a rush of heat hit Bilbo in his gut. Thorin tried to pull out, and Bilbo pushed up again; then his hand moved down his lover’s arm and he guided the dwarf’s touch to his painfully hard cock.

"Keep moving," he said. _Please..._

Thorin did not obey. "Not this time," he said, squeezing Bilbo's hardness as he pulled himself out.

Cold disappointment flowed through Bilbo, even as Thorin ran his tongue over the tip of his cock. It felt good... so good, as it always did; but this wasn’t what he wanted tonight, and he reached up and shoved Thorin away. 

"You first tonight," he said, his heart pounding in his ears.

Thorin slid up and placed a hand on Bilbo’s cheek. "Do you not remember the first time? I hurt you then… I do not want to do that again."

Bilbo did remember the first time; the uncertainty, the fear, the pain, the later confession. And for a long time after, Thorin had not gone inside Bilbo for fear of hurting him again. But Bilbo knew that his lover wanted to; he knew that he wanted more than the hobbit’s mouth on him.

And so Bilbo had tried to teach himself to do those things that his lover wanted done; first by exploring himself with his own fingers in his hot bath, then by seeking out anything smooth and firm and long enough. As the weeks went by, he learned how to move to keep it from hurting; and to his own surprise, he found that when he oiled his own hardness up and pumped it while he was filled, he felt a greater pleasure. And so he’d done it more and more, pushing deeper and deeper, and always he saw Thorin’s face when he closed his eyes and came from his own workings.

And only then had he begun asking Thorin to enter him again. The dwarf had been reluctant at first, but Bilbo’s repeated insistences had finally gotten to him and he’d given in. But he had done it too gently then, too softly, too slowly. He always pulled out before he was done, and he always apologized for hurting Bilbo, though the Hobbit told him time and again that he was okay.

It wouldn’t be that way this time. He did not want Thorin to stop, not until he was done, not until he released. He wanted to feel him pulsing inside him, coming inside him.

Bilbo smiled and kissed Thorin softly. "It hurt then because it was the first time. But that was a long time ago."

"And if I hurt you again? I can’t do that to you..."

Bilbo sat up and pushed Thorin onto his back. "Then don’t…" he said, straddling the dwarf and placed Thorin’s tip to his opening. "Let me do the moving, and you will not need to fear hurting me…"

Thorin made a little motion with his head, but if he was going to say anything, he did not get the chance. Bilbo spread his legs and lowered himself; then he pulled back up before going down again. Thorin pushed on Bilbo’s chest, but the hobbit kept moving, until Thorin's thick cock was fully inside him.

Bilbo let out a quick scream, but it was not one of pain, though his insides burned and his own hardness pulsed. He grabbed himself and began to pump, and as sounds strange to his own ears left him, he thought he heard Thorin speak his name.

Still Bilbo rocked and slid on Thorin as he stroked himself; then he felt the dwarf’s strong hands grip his hips, and though he was afraid Thorin would push him away, he was instead lifted and pulled back down hard. Bilbo’s insides ached, but he liked it now, more than he thought he ever would after that first time. And together they moved, Thorin thrusting into him while his own hand squeezed and rubbed and pumped his erection.

His gut ached and his insides spasmed; and all at once, he let go with a powerful release that shook his whole body. Hot cum shot over his fingers and onto his lover's stomach, and Thorin reached up and grabbed his sticky hand. Then his thrusting sped up and went even deeper. He was hard and intense, and sweat coursed over the hobbits brow and into his eyes, and he tasted the salt on his lips.

Then Thorin arched his own back and dug his fingers into Bilbo's hips; then he jerked hard, and Bilbo felt his lover's hot, thick cum flowing out of him and coursing down his leg.

Bilbo’s strength failed him then and he fell forward, onto Thorin’s chest.

"Did I hurt you?" Thorin asked pleadingly, pulling out of him. "Tell me I didn’t hurt you…"

Bilbo rolled onto the bed, smiling softly as he felt the dwarf’s lips touch his brow.

**Author's Note:**

> As a self-imposed challenge, and to work on my brevity, all stories I post will be limited to exactly one thousand words. However, some may be interconnected and added to series.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
